Teen Titans Link's New Adventure
by DarkGerudo
Summary: Wind Waker Link has been ambushed and is washed up on the front building of Teen Titans' headquarters. Read and review! New Chapter!
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titians nor I own The legend of zelda series. Please Do not file a lawsuit against me for creating a fan fic crossover.  
  
Teen Titans: Link's New Adventure  
  
The sound of thunder, rain, crashing down on the Great sea and the lightning shining a boy garbed in green clothing on a red boat shaped like a dragon. It was Link, sailing though the deadly seas on the King of Red Lions.With The Master Sword enchanted and the Triforce of Courage in his possession, Link is trying to reach to the Temple of the Gods in time to save Zelda in time and stop the evil Fiend Ganondorf.  
  
Lighning and thunder roared in respone of Link sailing to destiny. "This is the worst storm I've been in Link, for this is the work of Ganondorf" The King of Red lions spoke as Link shook his head in agreement. With large waves ramming his ship, Link continued with an average look on his face as went on. But his face went from average to in awe as a monsterois wave looking like its was ready to devour the tiny Link alive. As the water closed in on him, he blacked out.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Man, it's raining cats and dogs out there." Robin said in worry looking out of one of the windows, gazing at the city as the sound of video games were being played by Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Dont worry Robin, its called rain, ya know, the one you been though your entire life!" Beast Boy said being sarcastic.  
  
"Nourishment has arrived!" Starfire floated in with a big Kool-Aide Smile on her face carrying 6 pizza pies on one hand. "Alright!!!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said as they rushed to the food. Raven also came in the main room eating the pizza hands-free, using her power to make the pizza float. Beast boy eats the pizza like wouldn't you know it, a beast. The rest eats normally, but this was rudely stopped when Raven said calmly with a slice inches from he face: "The rain fells like it being controlled by another force somehow..." Robin swalloed a bite and said agreeing: "Yeah it is really coming down, but don't jump to conclusions, there is no damage done and there is no serious reports on the news. Take it easy." Everyone continued eating and went to bed. ===============================================================  
  
The sun rose over the soaked T shape building on the small island the next day. Starfire was the first to wake up, dressed and floated downstairs to get some fresh air outside. When Starfire went to do so, she streched and gazed at the towering city and went back in, but stopped. She turned slowly to see a boy, laying on the bank alongside was boat. She immediately ran towards his to check his pulse relived that he's only unconcious she lifted the rain soaked boy and floated into the building.  
  
"Everone wake up!!!" she yelled as loud as she could. And with that, the rest of the teen titans ran to see what she was yelling about, and found her holding a boy in a green tunic mideviel-age boots and tights. "Starfire, where did you find him?" Robin said looking for an anwser. "I just found him outside the doors of the headquarters" Starfire responded. They lay him on a extra bed in the guest room and all they could do is wait for him to wake up and find answers. Raven stayed in the room with him as the rest checked the boat. What the found where items that looked like tools of combat of the middle ages. The found a boomerang, armored boots, different types of arrows, blue bombs, a sheld and other acessories, but the one Robin found interesitng was a large sword that glowed slightly with three triangluar shapes stacked ingraved in the blade. The handle was appear worn for consistant use, but the blade had a flawless reflectoin, as if the blade was just made. "Hey guys, what do you think this thing is suppose to be?" Beast Boy said holding a blue gaunlet with and Triangular tip. Beast boy consistanly shook it untill the tip extended out a chain that nearly hit Cyborg, just inches from his head and into the wall and quickly returned in to BB's hand. "Not to be tampered with!" Cyborg responded as he snached it form his hands."This boy has had to been a travelling warrior" Starfire said to sum up the background of the boy. "Let put these things in the weapons storage, Cyborg, put the boat in to the vehicle room" Robin concluded as the rest each carried a different item and cyborg carred the boat on over his sholder into the heaquarters. "Luckily, They are not enemies, as for me I'll wait untill Link wakes up and tell me what's going on..." King of Red Lions thought to himself remaining inanimate as cyborg carried him into the vehicle room. "Let's just hope this problem can be resolved in a Quickly manner..." King thought, advoiding the worst case senario.  
  
If you have any ideas for me to make speak up on the reviews. And if you would to remake this story to you own version, you have my Permssion to do so. More coming soon... 


	2. Awakining

As before, I do not own the Teen Titans or the legend of Zelda Characters so please do not sue me.  
  
Chapter 2: Link's awakining  
  
"Link help me!!!" Link rushed out of Hyrule castle, and into Ganon's tower as he heard the cry of Tetra(Zelda). As he ran in to see, he saw Zelda on the ground and behind her was two dark figures. Ganondorf he reconized but the second looked more human like. He wore a mask that one half was dark and the other side showed his eye. "Welcome to the new world, Link" the man spoke, and Ganondorf laughed deep in his throat. "Li... Link" Zelda spoke in a faint cry.  
  
"TETRA!!!" Link awakened and sat up out of his bed and looked around. He knew it was a dream, but that didn't concern him when he saw the room that he was in. Weird looking materials he never saw before, and lie on a very, soft comfortable bed he never felt in ages.  
  
"Good, your awake."  
  
Link turned his head to the right to see somone his size Sitting on a chair wearing a dark cloak. He could tell it female because of the voice and her femine figure. Her voice sounded so calm and emotionless. Thinking that she was a minion of Ganon, he leaped out of bed and reached for his sword and sheld behind his back, only feeling the rim of his sword case, and feel that all of his items were gone. Running out of options, his only thing left was to run, which he did. "Wait!!!" she yelled, seeing Link running out the door. As he ran thougth a hallway of bright lights for the ceiling, "Beast Boy!!! Stop him!!!" he looked back to see a boy wearing a yellow and green cape, pointing to somwone in front of Link. As Link looked foward to see who it was, it was an green monster with a long nose and big ears filling up the hallway trying to block link. The only way getting throught was under it. So as link ran, he slid under the beast, stood up, and began running again. As Link was looking back at the beast, he slammed into somthing hard. It felt like rock only smooth and even harder. He fell to the ground and looked up to see a man who coverd in some kind of armor except for the side of his head and his skin color compared to Ganondorf. Knowing that he was surronded he dashed in though a door that said "Weapons storage", And closed the door.  
  
In the room he saw items above his imaginatoin, but what he saw on a table were all of his items: The Skull Hammer, bombs, etc. but the only thing that he grabbed first was the Master Sword and the mirror sheld and all of his items. When he held the Master Sword he felt the power from it once again and held it high like when he first pulled from its pedestal.  
  
"Okay Titans, remeber that he's in the Weapons Storage that could endager his life or ours. Ready?" Robin said as they all nodded surronded the door. "Titans... GO!!!"  
  
Shocking that I left a cliffhanger Huh? I know that hat your pissed off that I did that, But my fingers are getting tired and I bring a chapter as soon as possible. See Ya Later. 


	3. Standoff

Thank you for your reveiws to inspire me to continue. I am a slow typer and that's why I make short Chapters. I am still just a Beginner at this, so you will notice mistakes, but I wiil try to get a typing program to help me with my typing. Once again I do not own these characters. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: The Standoff  
  
"TITANS... GO!!!" Robin said as Cyborg rammed down the door and the gang rushed in. Inside, they saw the now awake boy, with the weapons and gadgets straped on his body. By they saw him; the way stood he stood; looking for a fight, with one sword in his hand and the mirror sheld on his other. "Geeze, that blade bigger than him!" Cyborg commented. "Okay calm down, put the weapon away, and nobody gets hurt." Robin spoke causiouly as he held up his hands approching the green-tunic wearing boy.  
  
"YAAAAH" The boy screamed as he slammed the giant blade on the ground, warning Robin to get back, which he did. "I guess somebody's gonna get hurt then." Beast Boy said, trying to make a joke out of the situatoin. "Starfire stun him with you fireballs!" Robin requested, Starfire nodded her head as she floated infront and launched a fireball at him. The boy responded by hittng the fireball with his sword and bouncing it back at the sender. With Starfire's quick thinking, she launched it back at him with more energy contained, and he repeated until it looked a game of tennis *(Remember Shadow Ganon at the Forsaken Forretress!)*. Back and forth the ball went as the rest of the Titans wind up turning there heads at the two, left and right, until this was stopped when the boy screamed a war cry and did a 360 degree spin attack, making the fireball go twice as fast as fast at Starfire, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Looks like it my turn!" Beast boy said, forming into a tiger, roaring and then charging at the boy to tackle him, but the boy did a reversal by grabbing, rolling with the tiger and tossing him, which sended him to a one way ticket to a wall. Knocking him unconscious, returning back to his original form. The boy got back on his feet, back on the same spot the Titans found him, and giving a "Who's next?" look at the remaining three.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come!!!" Cyborg said confident runnning to the boy in an attempt to lift the boy and pinning him to the wall thus, fails when the boy pulled out a blue bomb, lit, ready and rolled it in the path of Cyborg like a bowling ball, with an explosion an a thuderous noise, it blasted him backwards and landed on the ground besides the surprised Robins feet he lay, with smoke from certain parts area his body, out like a light.  
  
Raven had a plan to immoblize the boy with her powers, traping him insantly. With her hood still on, hiding her face, she pointed her hands at the boy and said those three favorite words...  
  
Azarath...  
  
Metrion...  
  
Zinthos!!!!  
  
And with that, the boy was enveloped in a dark aurora, making him impossible to move. "I got him." Raven said in her monotone voice. As a few seconds went by, the sword he held began to glow even brighter and suddenly the boy was broken free. "What!?! how can he just break free!?!" Raven said in disbelief. "That sword..." Robin said realizing that blade is more than just an average blade and the fact that he was already aware this was no average boy from the very beginning. The boy pulled out that gaunlet beast boy had before, pointed it at Raven and fired it, tearing though her cape and bringing her to the boy. There she and boy were face to face, still her face was hidden. As the boy was about to banish her with his sword in one hand and the other grabbing her, the hood suddenly flew back, revealing her black glossing hair, and her feminine face, causing him to pause. He decide not to kill her, instead he headbutted her, knocking her unconcious, slowly putting her down, and turned his head to the last one.  
  
Robin has been surveying the boy fighting skills. The boy was quick, nimble, and hardly broke a sweat defeating Robin's teamates. Robin knew he had an actual equal, for he would have done the same, plus the boy didn't attempt to kill the ones that challenged him, he knew that this boy didn't mean to harm those on purpose for the boy was doing so in self-defense. But the only thing Robin was still pondering was where did this boy come from? He did look like he was from the middle ages, but somehow the symbols in his sheld appeared like as if he wasn't of this world... who was he?  
  
Robin and the boy stared at each others both wanting one thing. The boy wanted to get though that door, find his boat and continue on his mission but Robin was blocking his path, and robin wanted answers but the boy wasn't going to without a fight.  
  
Robin pulled out his staff preparing for battle and asked the boy:  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Link. Hero of the Winds. And yours?" Link finally spoke in a Britsh accent.  
  
"Robin. The Boy Bird Wonder" Robin responded.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- Hi Folks, I'm sorry If I suck at this story. I'm also taking too long with stories because of heavy Schoolwork Projects and homework, so it will be pretty long time be fore I make another Chapter. Please be patient. And let me know about any mistakes about the characters, I watch Teen Titans, but not that much. And If you want to rewrite the story in your own words, you have my consent to do so. 


	4. The Hero of Winds Vs The Boy Bird Wonder

Hi, Sorry on the long wait, Cancel the Link in a british accent stuff. he'll speak normal. My summer work is finally out of my way and I will continue the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
Bird Boy V.S. the Wind Waker  
  
With four of the members down, only one remained. Link must stall little time and continue his quest and save Zelda. Robin won't just let Link beat down his super-powered friends and let him walk through the door without questoins answered.  
  
There they stood, ready for battle...  
  
(Music from the when Link fought the Darknut at the Tower of the Gods play in the background.)  
  
"RAAAAAAA!" They both screamed Charging at each other. Link begins with a vertical slash at Robin, but he doges left and swings his staff a Link's head, but Link blocks it with his sheld. This continues with a numerios amounts of hits, block, and misses as they both fought as if they were fighting for their lives, knocking down weapons from walls and tables. If you were in anywhere in the headquarters, the loudest noise you could hear was the sound of metal clashing against each other. This continuation ended when Robin attempted a overhead slam at Link, but Link did a parry attack and rolled around Robin and not to seriosly hurt him, kicked his backside. Robin fell face front on the ground, dropping his red Staff. As Robin got up to see what Link had in store for him, he turned around to see Link with his arm strait out to his side, just standing there with his sheld in front of him. Robin looked in confusion until the blade began to glow a different yellow-greenish color. Not waiting to see what happens, Robin immedieatly picked up his staff a charged at Link to stop whatever he was trying to do, but he was to late...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Link Screamed at the top of his lungs, spinning at high speed like a cyclone, or more of a hurricane.  
  
To Robin's amazement, the best he could do is to block the unstoppible attack. But as reward of failing of an attempt, he had his staff cut it two and backed up away from the sharp, spinning blade. Robin pinned himself up against the wall as the attacker closed in on him, suddenly somthing big and dressed in red appeared out of nowhere in between the two.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" He yelled as if it where thunder.  
  
And with that, Link slowed down until he stopped. Being in a dizzy haze, Link fell on his rear end, but shook it off and looked up at the figure.  
  
(music fades until silence)  
  
"Link that is enough, for this boy is not the enemy, nor his partners ." The figure said in a low calm voice.  
  
Robin got up from the wall, full of relief and decided to ask this newly appeared stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" Robin asked the crowned-towering man. He had a white beard and and solid looking face. The clothes he wore looked royal, so he had to be king of somthing.  
  
"If you must know, I am King Harkinian of Hyrule, as well as this boy's guidance, Link." The king pointed at the boy in the green tunic.  
  
"Hyrule? What that?" Robin asked. The king sighed as he looked at Robin's members on the floor."To avoid asking things twice, let's revive your friends from fatuge." The King recommeded, making Robin remebered his members out concisouis from Link.  
  
"I'm sorry that I had to do that, self-defense ya know!" Link smiled as he pulled four bottles with seemed to look like faries inside, surprising Robin. "Are those... fairies?!?" Robin asked to believe. "Yes... Yes they are." Link Said as he tossed two bottles at him. "Open only one of each at two of your friends while I do the same". As he did, the faries circled around Beast Boy and Cyborg, droping fairie dust as they did. Cyborg slowly arose, and began to look around as if he had a good night's sleep. Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven soon after arose as well, seeing real live faries in shock as they floated away and dissapeared. They soon forgot about it as there eyes now focus on Link and the King.  
  
"Alright! just what is going on1?!" Beast boy asked as a vein appeared on his forehead.  
  
"Guys, I like you to meet Link, the Hero of Winds, and King Harkinian of Hyrule" Robin pointed at the two. Without a hello response, BB rudley spoke:  
  
"Okay, that's cleared out of the way, now someone please tell us what's going on!?!" BB shouted.  
  
"I will explain, then." King spoke calmly."But first, lets go to a place where we can sit..."  
  
"Follow us" Robin said as they went into the main room.  
  
The king spoke of times about Hyrule's times of peace and properity to its stuggles of an Evil sorcerer named Ganondorf Dragmire, a sole man to the of a female-only race named the gerudo who wanted to abtain the golden power named the Triforce. But Ganondorf was banished to the Sacred realm and Hyrule was returned back to normal when and a boy garbed in green cloting called Link, The Hero of time, Simarlar to our current hero, Link, Hero of the winds. Unfortunatly Ganondorf was released from the realm and Hyrule once again was in trouble, but the Hero never came. Thus, the gods of the Triforce sent people to high ground and flooded the land for a hundred years, until a new hero arose. Link, the Hero of Winds went thru dangerois adventures being just a mortal boy. On his final missoin, he was ambushed by Ganondorf's dark magic, and wonded up at the Teen Titans headquarters.  
  
After that, Link stood up looking at the members and said:  
  
"I apologise for serious injuries, for know on I will think before I leap"  
  
"Apology aceepted. Let me Introduce ourselfs..."Robin said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Sorry for the long wait, the next few chapter will get quite interesting. Of all the stories I've read most fanfictoin crossovers arent finished or confusing. so I decide to continue, because no one should be tortured like that. Review! 


	5. Teen Titains Intro

Hello, fanfiction readers. I know that the story is getting rather slow at the moment, but I won't digress from the main problem of Link. Read and reveiw. Doing that will strengthen my knowledge of typing fanfiction. on we go...

"Apology aceepted. Let me Introduce ourselfs..."Robin said.

"That's cyborg." Cyborg came and shook his hand, with painful results for Link, crushing his hand. "You got yo'self some nasty weapons!" Cyborg said. "I've never... seen a man's body intergrated with armor.. before!" Link said wincing in pain from his powerful hands, but squeesed back using the power bands on his wrists, nearly bending Cy's fingers. They abrubly let go afterwards.

"That's Starfire," Starfire flew up to him and gave him a warm hug, making link look in confusoin. After a dangerois game of tennis with her, she can immediatly forget about it.

"Will you be my friend?" Starfire said in a expected tone.

"Just say yes, she does this to all newcomers." Cyborg said whispering to Link.

"Ummm... Yes." Link said in confusion.

"YEAAAAAAAAA!!! Stay here and I will return with a gift." Starfire said in glee as she flew down a hallway.

"That's BeastBoy." Beast boy turned into a monkey and shook his hand and changed back.

"At least im not the only guy in green any more" Beast boy half-joked

"Heh heh heh... it seems so..." Link trying to laugh at the noticible comment. BB shook hands with the young boy, leaped over the couch and watched the news.

"And last but not least, Raven." Raven just stood there uncloaked, staring at him with souless eyes. Link tried to give her a friendly gesture with a hand shake. Instead of hand contact, she grabbed his tunic and lifted him in the air.

"**YOU BRUSED MY FORHEAD**" Raven growed in a deep demonic voice, eyes glowing. "Would it be easier for you if I said that I was sorry?" Link recommended, in a voice without fear.

Raven just stared at young boy, and without speaking, she instantly dropped him to the ground, leaving to her room in a huff.

King chuckled at the sight of the incident. "It has seems that you have already made a friend..."

But Immedateley dropped the thought and swiched the issue at hand. "We must find a way back to our world and cease Ganondorf at all costs."

"Um... guys... Look!!!" Beast boy replied pointing at the screen. All who in the main room saw the news woman hiding behind a car narrating what was happening.

"This is unbelivalble! we are here, nearby the city bank in the middle of a gunfight and robbery!"

"Liiink! I made this fresh gooblack for..." Starfire rushed in with a blue mess on a plate and saw the screen in awe, dropping the... whatever on the floor. Raven hearing the news rushed in to see what was happening.

"So far four Police citizens are down fromwhat it appears,a Flying unarmed man and two somewhat knighted creatures! Ted! can you target on him?" camera points at the floating man

The titains ingnores what futher the lady is speaking and observes the flying man. He was dressed in a Brown-reddish Kimindo. His hair and beard was crimson red, and had tan skin. His size looked inhuman, for he looked as if he was seven feet tall.

"Who is this terrible Monster!!!" Starfire Demanded.

"It is him, the great Evil..." King trailed off.

"Ganondorf Dragmire." Link Finished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait, and cliffie, I know nost of you are pissed but don't worry,

The next chapter is in progress. See ya soon.


End file.
